LockerRoomLust
by SnowAngelLunar
Summary: Tyler and Jeremy get in a fight during class. They both end up staying after school. Things get tense and heated while they argue in the locker room.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since Vickie disappeared, and things seem pretty normal. Elena's off spending most of her time with Stefan, while Aunt Jenna recently found a new job. As for me, I've

rediscovered my passion for art, something that seemed to be a hidden talent, even from myself for a while. So I decided to take up an art class after school. It's something to pass the

time and keep me from going insane from boredom.

A new semester has started this year, which means new classes. As it would seem, I'm behind on a few P.E. credits. I usually cut class to go smoke behind the bleachers. That was

before; when I was a pretty messed up druggie. I decided "why the hell not", it might do me some good to work up a sweat.

I showed up to gym class not expecting to see anyone I would know. Just my luck, I notice someone, none other than Tyler Lockwood glaring in my direction. I couldn't help but giving him

a little smirk at the fact that he was so frustrated with my presence so much.

"Alright, I'll be assigning you partners to help keep track of your progress throughout the semester." Coach Anderson nearly yelling, as he read a down a list of names on his clip board.

"Lockwood and Gilbert."

"What?! You're kidding me right?" Tyler responds almost instantly.

With an almost annoyed tone, Coach Anderson responds. "Mr. Lockwood, if you have a problem, I'm sure you'll work it out _elsewhere_. Now pair up with Mr. Gilbert and take 10 laps around

the gym."

"Nice going Lockwood, we were only suppose to run 5 laps, thanks to you big mouth we're running twice as much."

"Shut up Gilbert."

"Make me Lockwood"

Tyler shoved me, almost effortlessly, causing me to lose my balance quite a bit. Although I was taller than him, he was bigger in size rather than height. I was angry and tired of him

always pushing me around. Using the newly gained energy from my anger, I walked up to him and swung a hate filled punch at him. Catching him by surprise, I landed a hit with more

force than I anticipated.

He was furious at me now, and I could tell by those hate filled eyes. Seeing blood drip from his lips somehow caused me to lose concentration for a brief moment. During that time, Tyler

had already moved towards me. We were almost face to face as he reached for my shirt and slammed me on the ground. It happened so quickly that I didn't even have time to brace

myself.

My body went numb instantly. Tyler was violently strong; I hadn't notice until this moment. I don't know why, but it was thrilling. He was on top of me, raising his fist up ready to punch

down on me at any moment.

Thank god, Coach Anderson had pulled Tyler off before he could swing.

"Both of you after class!"

Tyler stormed off in the other direction. I finally got up, after catching my breath. I don't know what happened. I've always wondered why I liked to tease Tyler; it was because of this

feeling. The mixture of fear and excitement; something I'd been lusting for.

__

It's been an hour since class ended; Tyler and I were running laps during this time. We were both exhausted and frustrated. Sweat dripping down our faces as we ran. My legs were filled

with pain with each step. That goes to show how out of shape I was. I can't say the same for Tyler, he's an athlete, so he'd be used to working out and harsh training.

Luckily, Coach Anderson needed to leave to answer a called in his office.

"Alright you two, lets call it a day. I expect no more problems from you two, got it. Now hit the locker rooms."

__

We were alone now in the locker room. Tyler took off his shirt before even reaching his locker. His body glistened from the sweat, I tried not to stare, but sneaking in a glance or two. His

arms and torso were tight and muscular; he was like a perfect statue.

"How long are you gonna stare at me."

I didn't think Tyler knew I was watching. I was caught a little off guard, not knowing what to say for a moment.

"Like I'd stare at you, Lockwood. What's your problem anyways?"

"You're my problem, Gilbert."

"Why do hate me so much? Is it because of Vickie? Do you always get pissed off at guys who date girls that you've slept with? You act like a total dick to me; it's like you enjoy doing it.

Why me? Why don't you find someone else to …"

Tyler's soft lips were pressed against mine. His tongue already in my mouth before I could even react. It felt so good, why did it feel so damn good? His body moving closer to mine, I could

feel the heat he was giving off. I didn't want to stop, but Tyler had pulled back. I gasped for a breath of air.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up Gilbert, you talk too much"

Slamming me into the lockers, Tyler forced his lips on me once again. God it felt good, this time his body was pressed up against mine. We fought for control of the kiss for a while, but I

gave in eventually. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. His warm mouth working its way down my neck. I moaned with pleasure, almost exploding as he nibbled along my neck. My

hands roaming his body, like they had a mind of their own. It feels so good, I don't want to stop. Why can't I stop?

…to be continued… maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It feel so good, I can't stop moaning. Tyler's mouth gently sucking my neck as he leaves his mark. I drop my head back to give him better access. My hands clawing along his broad

backside while he hums with delight. Tyler backs up a bit, trying to franticly pull my shirt over my head and toss it on the floor. He slams me against the locker once more. I love how rough

he gets. We're kissing again, this time with more passion and lust. Both of us were rock hard, as our hips rubbed up against each others. His hands reaching down to pull down my shorts

as he grabbed my hard member and giving it a slow pump. Tyler's hands were warm as he stroked me up and down slowly. My hands reaching down to pull off his shorts to grab his hard

long length. Tyler pulling back once again but now guiding my head along his tight torso. I licked every inch of flesh I could as he guided me down his tight six-pack. My mouth loving the

sweet taste of his bear skin. I was face to face with his hard cock now. Tyler urging me to have a taste.

"Wait, Tyler, I've never...."

"Just give it a try, Jeremy. I promise it'll be good."

Surprised that he actually called me by my name for once. I decided to give into temptation and reward Tyler for actually saying my name correctly. I wanted it as bad as he did. Slowly

extending my tongue out, I licked the head of his penis. Slowly and gently, I took it in my mouth a little at a time. Tyler growling with content as I finally took a mouth full.

"You like that Tyler."

"Ugh..less talking, more sucking" As he shoved his cock in my mouth. I was barely able to take it all without having gag reflexes kicking in. I used one hand to stroke him while licking in

every direction I could. My other hand stroking myself with pleasure to keep myself hard. Glancing up I saw Tyler sucking on two fingers. I could tell he was trying to get them as slick as

he could. Tyler pulling me up now, flipped me over, and slammed me against the locker again. His roughness was such a turn on that it made me tingle all over.

"ugh..Tyler, wait.."

He ignored my plead and slid one slick finger inside me. Working his finger inside me, he slid the second one in, then a third. He was searching relentlessly for something inside.

"Ah fuck!" I yelled as he found my sweet spot. I was panting with pleasure, ready to take him in at any moment.

"I need you say it Jere. Will you say it for me" Tyler said, rubbing the head of his penis against my hole.

"Fuck me Tyler."

"Beg for it."

"Fuck me Tyler, please!"

Letting out a soft laugh, Tyler shoved his cock deep inside me. He started to kiss along my neck as he slid back and forth inside me. I could tell he was just being nice, going slowly so he

wouldn't' hurt me. But I wanted to feel how the real Tyler Lockwood fucks.

"uh uh Ty, harder… ugh faster"

Tyler picking up speed now as he pounds into me. He used his hand to arch me in the angle he wanted as he fuck me harder and faster. I bucked back to meet him with each thrust he

took. I could feel his sweat dripping down onto my backside.

"ahh Ty, im gonna.. im gonna come" I shot a hard load in my palm.

"Ugh Fuck Jere." Tyler shooting hot semen inside me.

We both stood there for a while, trying to catch our breath. Tyler slowly pulling out of me and turned around without even making eye contact. We both quickly dressed and left without

having to deal with the awkward after sex conversation.

What a day, looks like the new semester is going to be a lot more fun and interesting.

**__**

**AN: yay my first story. I'm still debating on either ending the story here, continuing it, or writing a spin-off/crossover story? This is my first time writing this kind of scene and I'm fairly happy with the results. **


	3. Chapter 3

~ LockerRoomLust~

Chapter 3

Jeremy's POV:

Shit, I can barely walk. All thanks to that damn fucking Tyler Lockwood. I mean what the hell was with yesterday? I can't believe we actually fucked in the lockers. I was probably still high from earlier that day. Ya that was it. I had no control over myself, it was his fault. Anyways, I should probably keep my distance from that pervert.

I had spent most of the day successful in avoiding Tyler, that is, until he stopped by my locker. It was shocking to see Tyler there. The not so surprising part was the fact that Tyler was making out with some bimbo. Was he trying to rub in what happened yesterday? Or maybe he just wanted to annoy the hell out of me. Well it's not about to work. It was going to be easy to break up this make-out-fest at his locker.

"_Hey Tyler, I think your girlfriend Cindy is looking for you." Jeremy said with a mischievous smile. _

"_Girlfriend? Ugh I'm out of here." said the girl as she ran away with disgust._

"_Nice going Gilbert." _

"_Oh so we're back to last names now, Lockwood? Do you mind getting out way?"_

"_Geez someone's in a bad mood. What crawled up your ass an—"_

"_Are you fucking serious?" _

"_Look it was a joke, lighten up a bit."_

"_Well your not the one who's can't walk straight; or even have a dick shoved up his—"_

"_Ok ok. You're not gonna tell anyone, right?"_

"_What that you raped me in the locker room yesterday?" _

"_Raped? As I recall, you were more 'willing' than you keep saying." _

"_I wasn't myself I was probably still high from earlier."_

"_Ya I wasn't my self either."_

"_And what's your excuse?"_

"_I was hot, and tired. I need to fuck someone after a long hard day of exercise. You were just the closest person around. Besides I didn't want to put the effort of calling a girl up, taking her out, just so I can sleep with her."_

"_Oh so I'm just a piece of ass to fuck?"_

"_What's the big deal Gilbert?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_It was just a one time fuck. Nothing more." _

Tyler walked away with his usual smug attitude. I didn't know why but I was still angry. I can't believe that I was just a one time fuck. Does he do this with everyone? Guys and girls? I need to get the **bottom** of this.

_Continue.._

**AN: I decided to work on this story a little more. Its very mature and a lot more dirty for those of us who enjoy things like that. It's the exact opposite of my other story. So enjoy their dirty sexiness. **


End file.
